Maturity
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: Blaine comes home to an unexpected surprise in the form of one oblivious Kurt.


*Future fic in which Blaine comes home to an unexpected surprise in the form of one oblivious Kurt. - Fluffy

* * *

><p>A resounding 'ding'echoed throughout the ornate hallway as the curly-haired figure stepped through the opening doors of the elevator. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the young man made his way to the end of the passage, running his calloused fingers over the gold band that sat at home on his finger.<p>

Blaine stopped and stared. When he'd entered through the door to an unanswering apartment he had assumed he was alone. A flash of colour from the next room, however, told otherwise, as did the tantalising smell that wafted down the hallway.

Quietly, he hung his coat and bag next to the occupied peg beside the door and made his way to the kitchen.

There was no mistaking the look of pure amusement and adoration that played over Blaine's face as he took in the scene before him.

Trying to ignore the growling of his stomach, his eyes fell upon the room's oblivious occupant who stood at the centre of the kitchen clad in skinny jeans and a bright purple jumper that did wonders for his slim figure. In one hand he held a spoon, and in the other the source of his distraction.

From where Blaine stood he could just make out the song of choice that was playing into his fiancées ears and causing him to move the way he was.

With eyes closed the young man sang into the spoon and shook his hips, ever so often pointing to the imagined figure he sang to, beckoning to him more than once with a look of coy desire on his face.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now,  
>And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you.<em>

Blaine covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle a laugh but he couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips. Grinning from ear to ear he slipped into the room as a rendition of 'Single Ladies' played out before him. He was always amazed at the energy levels of the countertenor and this time was no exception. At the conclusion of the number he merely flicked his styled hair and turned back to the stove, spoon still in hand to calmly resuming stirring the now bubbling pot.

Kurt jumped at the sudden outbreak of applause. He swiveled around to find Blaine leaning by the doorway with a huge grin on his face. His mouth fell open as shades of the deepest red touched his cheeks.

Before he could blink Blaine had his face cupped in his hands and their lips met. Kurt instantly melted under his touch as he breathed in the smell of Blaine's cologne. He quickly pulled away, however, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Blaine sat on the bench next to him as Kurt determinedly went about preparing the dessert in front of him, never once meeting Blaine's playful gaze.

"Apparently Rachel is with Finn again. I saw them today in town doing some shopping. She said to expect a phone call in the next few days, something about some 'big news' she has".

Kurt nodded, eyes glued to the mixing bowl in front of him. Ignoring this Blaine went on.

"Artie called by today offering free tickets to the opening night of his new show. I thought we should go along. I've heard the music is supposed to be quite good. And Brittany and Mike have the main dancing leads".

Stir, stir, stir.

"By the way…"

Pause.

"… Cute dance moves".

Blaine ducked out of the kitchen as fast as he could as Kurt's voice accompanied the sound of his running feet. Blaine knew that he was fast, but he could feel Kurt getting closer and closer behind him. He made to veer left only to realise his mistake.

He turned to find Kurt's slender figure blocking the bedroom door. He stared at Blaine with hands on hips, a slightly annoyed pout on his face. After a moment's hesitation he spoke.

"You're home early".

Willing his face muscles to remain straight Blaine could only trust himself to nod.

"And why is that?"

"I always finish early on a Friday".

Silence filled the room as Kurt struggled to find something to say. After a few seconds he turned on the spot and made for the kitchen.

After making some final adjustments to the pudding he put it in the oven and set to work cleaning the stove. He continued until it was spotless before sitting down on a stool, mixing bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Slowly and purposely he began to empty the bowl of the remaining pudding mixture, making sure to deliberate over every spoonful.

Licking the spoon he went back for more, stopping only when he heard an unmistakable whimper from the direction of the kitchen door. "In case anyone were to be wondering, there isn't any left", he called.

He almost laughed at how quickly Blaine shot into the room. He continued to fill the spoon, never succumbing to the pleading gaze from those beautiful brown eyes.

"Not even one spoonful?" Blaine enquired.

"Not even one", replied Kurt as he took another spoonful before making his way to the sink. He chanced himself a quick glance at the other, only to find him standing limply by the table, a look of dejection on his face like that of a little child who had just been told Father Christmas wasn't real.

"Okay", said Blaine shrugging his shoulders as he turned to walk to the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before he felt a warm hand on his arm. He turned to find a spoon inches from his mouth covered in what could only be described as one of Kurt's best dishes. And he knew it.

"I found some left over mixture lying around. Seeing as we all know that sweet food and my slender figure don't fit into the same sentence I thought maybe you would like some?"

With a laugh Blaine gave in, licking the pudding from the spoon. He caught the small smile on his fiancées lips before he made to walk to the door.

"Blaine?"

There were many things about Kurt that Blaine couldn't resist and the way he said his name just now was one of them. Another were those ever forgiving blue eyes which even now still made small butterflies appear in his stomach. And they were what he gazed into before he pressed his lips to Kurt's with a sense of hunger.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine's hot tongue slid into his mouth. His fingers found their way into his curly hair as Blaine pressed his body up against his. The taste of warm chocolate self-saucing pudding filled his mouth.

"…pudding…?"

"Sorry?" murmured Kurt.

Blaine gently pulled away so as to look into those mesmerising blue eyes. "My dear Kurt, how long is the pudding in the oven for?" he repeated, a mischievous smile playing over his lips.

"Hmm, let me have a think", said Kurt with a twinkle in his eyes. "For the pudding to be just the way you like it I would have to say… another half an hour. Why?"

"Perfect", whispered Blaine as with a small laugh he scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried him down the hallway.


End file.
